fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Taeko Amano
Taeko Amano is one the main Cures in Heart~to~Heart Pretty Cure. An excitable and sweet girl who is full of boundless optimism, despite being a bad luck magnet. She can also be a bit of a goody-goody at times. Like her fellow Cures, Taeko is a wandering spirit, having died various years prior the start of the series, and, for whatever personal reason, can't ascend to heaven and be reborn. She, Ema and Madoka were chosen by Hera to become Precure and put a stop to Junko's doing. Taeko transforms into Cure Bliss and is mainly represented by music. Personality Despite life (and afterlife) not being kind to her, Taeko’s as tough as they come and always gets through hard times with a genuine smile. It’s almost impossible to bring Taeko down. She’s optimistic and considers pretty much everyone to be her friend, and thus treats everyone with the same amount of respect and kindness. But sometimes has trouble seeing eye to eye with others due her innocent and somewhat ignorant view, and being quite the goody-goody sometimes. Taeko is easily excitable and active but a natural airhead and incredibly clumsy, often tripping over her own feet and forgetting important details. But, at times, she’s actually the one who notices subtle details others miss. Appearance Relationships Ema Amano Madoka Amano Mao Tendo Lovey Junko Hazama Eros Cure Bliss "The purple heart beats with hope! Innocent love, Cure Bliss!" Cure Bliss is Taeko's Pretty Cure alter ego, and holds the power over music and sound. Her Holy Treasure is the Harmony Harp. While she can hold herself very well in battles, Cure Bliss' true strength lies in supporting her comrades or weakening and slowing down enemies. Attacks |-|Finishers= * Blissful Kiss - Cure Bliss' first attack and solo finisher. *'Salve Symphony' - Cure Bliss' main attack with the Harmony Harp. *'Feather Fantasia Finale' - Cure Bliss' ultra finisher with the Harmony Harp. |-|Sub-attacks= *'Chorus Crash' *'Bravura Blessing' *'Melisma Mirage' *'Serenade Stun' Papillon Cure Bliss Papillon Form is a form which Cure Bliss and the other Cures transform into during the final battle in the Movie. Their outfits gain more frills, some butterfly-themed accessoires and their wings change into rainbow-colored butterfly wings. Heavenly Form Songs Taeko's voice actress, Aoi Yuuki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Etymology Taeko - Taeko can be read in various ways depending on the Kanji used. A few of the meanings are "Mysterious, child" or "Child of many blessings". Amano - Can be read as "Heavenly Field". Trivia *Obviously, Amano is not Taeko's (nor Ema's or Madoka's) surname. It was given to them by Hera after agreeing to become Precures. *She died at age 13, which is why she slightly younger than she actually is. *Taeko has a big love for anything related to pirates (and also robots, aliens and robotic pirates from outer space) and often jokes about being one due her eyepatch Category:Female Category:Females Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Purple Cures